Meatball Head and Baka: 1st Season Drabbles
by Sailor Bray
Summary: First Season Drabbles centered on Serena and Darien. Some will be funny, some will be romantic. All will be drabbles.
1. 2 Mask

Hi everyone!

I decided to try my hand at drabble. Here's my first ever! I hope you enjoy! Let me know if you do!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. : )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theme:#2 Masks

Words:54

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All Serena could do was laugh as she left the beauty spa that day.

The images she had just witnessed would be forever engraved into her mind's eye.

Darien.

Green goo.

A purple towel.

Cucumbers.

Who would have guessed that Darien liked getting facials too?

_That must be why his skin is so perfect!_


	2. 8 Kiss

Hi everyone! Here's my 2nd drabble! It's a LOT longer than the 1st. Oh well! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theme:#8 Kisses

Words:176

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

From her spot behind the counter, Serena took aim at her target. She reached into her bag, pulled out her miniature pellet, and sent it flying.

"Bull's-eye! Five in a row!" She squealed.

An annoyed Darien rubbed his sore temple, and turned to the blonde.

"Could you answer one question for me Meatball Head?"

"Sure!" chirped the blonde.

"Why are you pelting me with chocolates?"

She giggled, and threw another. "I'm kissing you!"

"Wh-WHAT?"

She threw another, and hit the shocked man's forehead.

"I just kissed you again!"

"I-I don't understand…"

"They're _chocolate_ _kisses_! I hit you you being _kissed!"_

He raised an eyebrow at this, and got an idea.

He scooped up all the kisses he had accumulated, and walked over to her. Her smile melted into a look of nervous fear.

What if he was mad…

He stood overhead, and dumped them on her.

"I just _showered_ you with _kisses._"

He then leaned over, brushed his lips over her forehead, and walked out the door, leaving a very shocked, and yet, very happy Serena.


	3. 46 Time

Hey everyone!  
It's been a while since I posted last.  
I have a new drabble, and it's the first in a series.  
(Meaning, there will be a sequel to this.) )  
I hope you enjoy!

"C-ya later, Meatball Head!" called Darien Chiba over his shoulder.

He sauntered out of the Arcade doors, smile on his face, leaving an aggravated pig tailed blonde behind.

They had just had one of their famous fights, and like most times, he left her tongue tied and frustrated. Serena slouched in her seat, pouted her bottom lip, crossed her arms across her chest in protest, and willed her flushed cheeks to fade.

"Lousy, good-for-nothing, minus-zero! Leaving before I had a good comeback!" She mumbled to herself.

She took a sip of her, now melty, chocolate shake, and laid her head down on the table.

How was it that he, the handsome jerk, had control over her motor skills?

She breathed out an aggravated sigh, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

She just answered her own question.

_Handsome._

Even in the heart of a massivesquabble between the two, all he had to do was flash his quirky smirk, and she was had.

Words that were once clear in her head and perfectly placed in line, would halt, freeze, trip, switch, and finally tumble from her lips in almost incoherent words, or unintelligible "Huhs?" and "Whats..?" That was, of course, if the words didn't dry up all together, leaving her mute, and her mind as blank as a clean chalkboard.

By the time her mind rebooted, it was usually too late to one-up the striking, ebony haired lad, leaving her not only livid at him, but also irritated at herself, for letting him get to her like that. She breathed out another aggravated sigh.

"Why me?" she whimpered softly.

She lifted her chin from the table, and saw that it was 4:32, according to Andrew annoying black cat clock with moving eyes.

She was now alone, and she didn't have to meet the girls at the Temple for another hour. Even though it was a slow day at the Arcade, most of the games (or the most interesting, including Sailor V) were occupied. It wouldn't have mattered that much anyway, it wasn't like Serena had the money to play anyhow, not after failing last week's Math test, and having her allowance docked. The only reason she had the milkshake in front of her was because of Andrew's kindness.

With no money, one almost empty, melty milkshake, and being alone to top it off, she was utterly bored.

"At least with Darien, I had somebody to talk too…"

The thought of him made the corners of her mouth reach for her azure eyes. Even though they always argued and made fun of each other, she really did care for the Jerk. In fact, if she dared to think it, she might actually have been in _love_ with him.

Yes, might be in deed.

She especially thought this in the rare moment when a kind word would be exchanged, or when he looked at her with the softest of gazes, or the way he sometimes called her by her real name, only to try to cover up his mistake.

Was it just her imagination, or did he say her name like it was the most sacred word, and that if he spoke it too vociferously, it would break in his mouth like eggshells?

Serena forcefully shook her head. Of course it was her imagination, or better yet, wishful thinking. Why would the 'Oh-so-cool' college student want her?

If she only knew that the very same dark haired man was standing outside the Arcade, thinking very similar thoughts about her...


	4. 82 Small Things

I do not own Sailor Moon. :)

#82 The Small Things

---------------------------------------------------------

1 Pearl earring

7 Pencils (assorted colors of pink to…dark pink)

3 packs of bubble gum

2 Sailor V Manga ( I think belong to Rei actually…)

47 Unfinished Homework papers(…Uhg…)

13 hair pins

1 Bunny shaped change purse (contains $2.42 in nickels and pennies)

1 Rose button pin (used to be on her backpack)

1 Moon ring

22 candy bar wrappers

2 Notebooks (Full of Doodles and notes to her friends)

1 package of colored pencils (for the doodles, I'm guessing. She's a pretty good artist…)

12 (Bad) Test Papers

10 white feathers

5 bracelets ( 3 silver bangles, 1 with purple and blue beads, and 1 rose quarts engraved with 'Love')

24 Teen Magazines

15 Ticket Stubs (All Romantic Comedies)

1 mangled Rainbow Slinkie

1 bottle of vanilla perfume

17 muffins (mostly eaten)

6 Photographs (All but 2 are of her and her friends. One is a picture of her cat, and the other is of Andrew…and me, at the arcade.)

14 pieces of toast

2 packs of lavender tissues with bunnies on them

5 Hair ribbons

1 Chibi Tuxedo Mask Key Chain ( How Ironic?)

1 shoe (Black)

12 broken candy canes

37 buttons

1 box of Sailor Moon Band-Aids

1 pair of monkey sock

13 Arcade Napkins

4 Strawberry Lip glosses

----------------------------------------------------------------

All the things that the Meatball Head has ever dropped, kicked, threw, or left in my presents.

To you, this list of small things might seem like nothing.

But to me, they are pieces of a story.

A story of a quirky, spirited blonde.

To me, they make a mosaic of an Angel.


	5. 23 Valentines

D Here's my latest Drabble.(It's kinda long though)

Caution Contains Extreme Fluff.  
Might make you have a stomach ache after reading...

As always, I don't own Sailor Moon.

--------------------------------

"Serena, what are you doing?" asked Luna.

Serena looked down from her perch on her bed and smiled.

"I'm making Valentines!"

Luna gave her a puzzled look.

"I thought you bought some at the store last week."

Continuing to smile, Serena cut out what appeared to be a red tomato.

"Oh Luna, don't be silly! Those were for my classmates! I always make my friends homemade ones! It's…more special, you know?"

Luna shook her head and signed.

'_If only she but that much effort into her school work.'_

She looked back up at the enthusiastic blonde, now covered in glue and glitter, and it made her smile.

'_Still, she has such a heart. That is a really sweet thing to do.'_

She jumped on the bed and landed next to a pile of multi-colored construction paper.

"Do you need any help Serena?"

Serena pasted the tomato looking thing on a piece of yellow paper.

"Nah Luna, it's ok. I'm almost done anyway. You can see what I made, if you like. I laid them on my desk to dry."

Luna nodded, and jumped over to the desk. There were four cards lying neatly next to each other. One looked like a heart shaped ice cube.

It read:

"_Ami, you're so COOL! Have a happy Valentines Day!"_

Luna giggled. Sure it was cheesy, but it totally screamed Serena. The next one looked like a regular card, with a picture of a, crudely drawn, smiling cartoon lighting bolt, holding a sugar pink heart. The inside of the card read:

" _Lita, hope you have an Electifiying Valentines Day!" _

'_Should I tell her that she spelled **Electrifying** wrong? Hmm…maybe later, she looks busy.'_

She continued onto the next one. This one looked like a gray blob. This puzzled Luna. This one didn't look very festive! The inside had orange, yellow, and red strips of paper coming out of the middle.

It read:

"_Rei, I hope your Valentines Day is Smokin'!"_

'_Oh! I see now, the outside is smoke! Very clever!'_

The last one had a picture of a monkey drawn on the outside, and had banana stickers on the inside.

It read:

"_Andrew, you're so a-peel-ing! Haha! Happy Valentines Day!"_

Serena got up and laid her newest one on the desk.

"So Luna, what do you think of them?"

"They're very nice Serena…but I regret to inform you that…you spelled Electrifying wrong on this card."

Serena picked up Lita's card and looked it over.

"Hmm…oh well, maybe she won't notice?"

-+-

Serena waited until Luna was asleep, and got her list from under her pillow. Every name was crossed off, except for the very last one…the very first one on her mind for that day in particular.

'_Why does it have to be so hard to make him a card?'_

She wanted his to be extra special, and to say what she felt from the bottom of her heart. She wanted to convey her true feelings, and yet, wanted it to still be simple enough to make a card for it.

"Oh how do the card companies do this?" she whispered in an annoyed fashion.

She picked up the construction paper, and looked over the colors she had left.

"Yuck! Who would ever make anything out of this yucky color?" She was about to throw it away, when inspiration struck her. She quick went to coloring, glittering, cutting and pasting the new, genius creation.

-+-

"Oh Serena! This card is great! Thank you so much!" Andrew couldn't stop laughing at the cartoon monkey on the front, or the corny message on the inside.

"I like yours too! You know how much I like bunnies!"

Mina ran up to Serena, and gave her a big hug. "Oh Serena! I just LOVE mine! It's totally cool!"

Serena beamed. "I'm so glad you liked it!"

Still smiling, Mina opened her card. "It's SO great! But…uh…why is Sailor V roping in a tomato?"

"Huh!" Serena snatched the card out of the other blonde's hand, and examined her work. She returned the card and blushed.

"Mina, that's a heart…not a tomato. Sailor V is roping in a HEART."

Mina looked down at the card again, and began to laugh. "OH! Ok! That makes more sense now! Thanks so much Ser!"

Mina skipped back over to the booth with the other girls, explaining their mistake.

"See girls, it's a heart!"

Serena crossed her arms and mumbled,

"Lousy Luna…does she always have to be right? I though it looked like a heart anyway…"

"Talking to yourself, Meatball Head?" whispered a husky voice in her ear. She felt a shiver go up her spine.

"None of your business Baka."

Darien slipped onto the stool next to her, and ordered a coffee from Andrew.

Her heart sped up as she though on the certain Valentine in her purse. She wanted to give it to him…but she didn't necessarily want to be around when he opened it. She needed an excuse to leave, without looking nervous or strange.

Her prayers were answered.

"Hey Serena, there's a MAJOR sale going on at the Mall! Were all heading over there! Wanna join?"

'_Perfect!' _

"Yeah! Go ahead girls, I'll catch up in a sec, ok!"

"OK!"

"Guess I'll see you later Andrew, thanks again for the card!"

He looked up from his counter wiping.

"You're welcome! See you later! Have fun!"

He then took the dirty rag and went into the back to wring it out.

Serena started to gather her things, and retrieve a couple dollars to pay for her milkshake. Just before she laid her money down, a gentle hand laid on hers.

"Nah Meatball Head, it's on me today…ok?"

A surprised Serena looked up into the, rather shy looking Darien, who was doing his best to avoid her gaze.

"But-but, why? You don't have to-"

"Just, just consider it a Valentines Day gift, ok? Spend your money on sometime else at the Mall."

Was it just her, or was he blushing?

Wait,Darien Chiba, blushing!

She realized that she was probably blushing too, especially since he still had his hand on hers. She reluctantly retracted her hand, and fished out the card in her purse.

"O-ok Darien. Thank you. Here, I-made-this-for-you-Happy-Valentines-Day-see-ya-later!."

And she ran out the door.

Mystified, he looked down at the envelope she had thrust into his hands. He opened it up to see…the oddest-looking card he had ever laid his eyes upon.

It was a home-produced card, made of green construction paper, cut to look like…his jacket? On the right sleeve, it read:

"_Hate the jacket…"_

'_What a nice way to start out a Valentine.'_ He thought.

When he opened the card, he was blown away.

From the ordinary cover, nobody would have expected the glittering hearts, rose stickers, and the rainbow of colors pouring out from it's depths.

On the left sleeve, it read:

"…_but I Love You."_


	6. Christmas

Enjoy and Merry Christmas!

I don't own Sailor Moon...but it would make a nice gift!

Theme: # Christmas

-----------------------

As the snow drifted from the sky, performers for the city's annual Christmas Pageant were practicing for the next week's show.  
As sweet music filled the air…  
odd noises could be heard from backstage…

_"Silent Night…"_

"Meatball Head!"

"Jerk-Face!"

_"Holy Night…"_

"Give me back my Halo! I'm on next!"

"Not until you take back that comment about my jacket looking like _'Scrooge Puke!'_"

_"All is calm…"_

BANG!

CRASH!

_"All is bright…"_

(All the lights in the theatre went out.)

The Carolers on stage stood in darkness.

And they weren't jolly.

"SERENA! DARIEN! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Just as the song suggested, the back stage was silent…

…until a whispered "Uh-oh!" and "Quick, this way!" were heard.

And with that,  
a Reindeer (Rei),  
a Christmas Tree (Lita),  
a Star (Mina),  
A Snowflake (Ami),  
a Snowman (Melvin),  
and a Candy Cane (Andrew),

chased after a Halo-less Angel, and the director, clad in his famous jacket.


End file.
